


I want to make coming home your favourite part of the day

by holbywolfe



Category: Holby City
Genre: Berena Appreciation Week, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vibrators, coming home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 05:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holbywolfe/pseuds/holbywolfe
Summary: The morning Serena gets back from sabbatical, Bernie is waiting.





	I want to make coming home your favourite part of the day

The morning she gets back from sabbatical Bernie is waiting for her at the front door in nothing but a thin [negligee](https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=36731), as per Serena’s request, and Serena wastes no time in pinning her up against a wall and kissing her like she is oxygen, like she’s so desperate for the touch of their lips. Bernie’s hair is a mess, but she’s not sure if it was like that when she came through the door or if it’s down to her frantic, wandering hands.

 

“Get up there, on the bed, I’ll be there in a minute,” she growls, and Bernie pecks her lips one last time before enthusiastically bounding up the stairs and into her bedroom – _their bedroom, now –_ and onto the middle of the bed. “And don’t start without me!” She hears Serena shout from downstairs, and reluctantly moves her hand away from the trail it was making on the skin of her breast.

 

She hears a zipper closing downstairs, then Serena’s footsteps coming up and then, Serena emerges in the doorway, in a [negligee](https://www.lovehoney.co.uk/product.cfm?p=34909) of her own and a small holdall in one hand.

 

“What’s in the bag?” Bernie asks, and Serena raises her eyebrows and smirks, dumping the bag on the bed next to Bernie.

 

“Some things I picked up on my travels,” she says, and Bernie shivers at the tone of her voice. “The nights got awfully lonely without you,” she whispers, leaning down to press a lingering kiss to Bernie’s lips. Bernie shivers again at the meaning behind the words.

 

“Show me?” Serena quirks her brow and opens the bag, pulls out a variation of different phallus-shaped items and lines them up on the bed next to the bag. “Right,” Bernie says, surprise laced with arousal evident in her voice.

 

“Would you like to try them, Bernie?” She asks, her voice husky and her eyes twinkling. Bernie nods and pulls her down for a kiss, reaching out her hand to trace her fingers over Serena’s breast over the thin material.

 

“Which one comes with a personal recommendation?” Bernie asks against her lips. Serena chuckles lightly and pulls away, then reaches to the side of the bed and brings into Bernie’s view a glass-looking [dildo](https://www.lovehoney.com.au/product.cfm?p=22160) with shining blue and pink swirls on the inside. “Is that?”

 

“Glass, yes, it is,” Serena interrupts, smiling and quirking her brow.

 

 

~

 

“God, Serena,” Bernie rasps as Serena pumps the cold glass in and out of her, her hips buck with the rhythm Serena is setting and the pulsing of the [vibrator](https://www.lovehoney.com.au/product.cfm?p=33304) she’s holding against her own clit. “Please keep going. Like that,” she keens, and Serena twists the dildo slightly so it presses up against her g-spot. Bernie cries out and her hips lift frantically off the bed, seeking something – _anything –_ more. She feels Serena’s other hand touch hers on the vibrator, and Serena presses a button and the vibrations increase, rumbling through her. Then, Serena starts talking to her about how she used this on herself while she was away, and it’s the final push she needs and she comes, long and hard with her hips bucking wildly and her whole body contracting.

 

Serena slivers back up the bed to lie next to Bernie, watching her chest rise and fall rapidly and her cheeks flush.

 

“That was hot,” she says, and Bernie starts to properly _laugh._ Serena realises how much she loves Bernie’s honk, how much she missed it when she was away, how much she missed of Bernie when she was away. “Shall we try this one now?” she says, holding up a purple [strap-on](https://www.lovehoney.com.au/product.cfm?p=16829), Bernie groans and rolls onto her side, covering her eyes with her hands and chuckling.

“Don’t worry, got this one on the way home, not while I was away.” Bernie nods and presses a kiss to Serena’s waiting lips, then grasps the strap-on with one hand and moves the other down Serena’s body to smooth over the hairs at her mons.

 

“My turn?” Bernie asks, smirking. Serena nods and rolls onto her back, parting her legs and slipping a hand down to roll her clitoris while Bernie steps into the straps and tightens them around her hips. She must admit she feels a little ridiculous walking to the end of the bed with the dildo waggling from side to side, but the way Serena is looking at her whilst she touches herself makes it all worthwhile.

 

With her knees on the bed inside Serena’s spread legs, she reaches down and slips the vibrator she was using on herself earlier into Serena’s hand, encouraging her to press it against her clit as she had earlier. Serena sighs and Bernie pushes the dildo into her, applying enough pressure to make Serena gasp.

 

Serena rolls her head to the side at the combined sensation of being filled and the feeling of the rumbly vibrations from both the vibrator on her clit and the bullet in the strap-on.

 

“Is this good?” Bernie husks, increasing the speed of her thrusts to match Serena’s hips. She imagined that she’d enjoy doing this to Serena, had imagined the way Serena would thrust back, the way she’d pull her in, even here. “Are you enjoying this?”

 

“Fuck, Bernie, it’s so good,” she whimpers, then cries out at a particular angle, cries out again when Bernie keeps driving into that _one spot,_ keeps crying out until she is coming, with Bernie fucking her with a strap-on and holding a vibrator on her own clit. When her hips finally land back on the bed she opens her eyes to see Bernie wiggling down to latch her mouth onto Serena’s clit, slipping a finger lazily into Serena and curling it upwards, her tongue flicking just the tip of her clit as Serena begins to whimper again and her thighs quiver around Bernie’s head.

  
Bernie can’t quite resist, the strap on has been applying delicious friction to her clit and she is _so close_ , so she slips a hand down wraps it around the dildo, then starts to move her hand up and down to grind the vibrating base against her clit. She grunts and Serena realises what she is doing. _Bernie is tossing herself off while she goes down on me._ And if that isn’t the hottest realisation she’s ever had in her life. But then she decides that the realisation that Bernie is _coming_ , while she tosses herself off, as she goes down on her is probably hotter; and that realisation is all she needs before she is coming too.

Bernie makes her way back up the bed, wiggling free from the harness and curling around Serena’s flushed, limp, sated body.

 

“I hope that was worth the wait,” she says, and Serena chuckles and turns to face her, leaning over and lightly kissing her.

 

“It was. Goodnight, Bernie,” she murmurs, and Bernie honks a little.

 

“Serena,” she purrs, “It’s ten in the morning.”

 

 

 


End file.
